Battleground
Battlegrounds are instanced areas solely used for the purposes of PvP. Each classic battleground - Warsong Gulch, Arathi Basin and Alterac Valley - has two red instance entrance portals; one for the Alliance, and one for the Horde. Crossing these portals was originally one of the ways to enter the queue for that battleground. To enter the queue for any battleground now, the player must seek out a Battlemaster — which can be found at the portal or in any capital city - or do so through the Player vs. Player tab. Once inside the instance, the two teams will engage in large-scale PvP with various and different objectives determining the winner. Players will earn one or more Mark of Honor, using these along with honor points make PvP rewards available. (There is no durability penalty associated with death, except if you fall to your death). If a character goes AFK, they will leave the battleground and gain the Deserter debuff. This prevents entry to another battleground for a 15 minute duration. You can report inactive players by right clicking on the player and selecting "Report AFK". When enough reports are registered, a 60 second debuff will begin to count down. Once the timer is up a new debuff will appear that will prevent the player from gaining any honor or marks while it is on. This debuff can be negated as soon as the player engages in PvP combat. The two initial Battleground areas, Alterac Valley and Warsong Gulch, went live June 7th, 2005. Arathi Basin was added to the list in Patch 1.7 on September 13th, 2005. A fourth battleground, named Eye of the Storm, was released with the Burning Crusade. A fifth battleground, the Strand of the Ancients, was added in Wrath of the Lich King. Existing Battlegrounds Warsong Gulch *'Factions:' Silverwing Sentinels (Alliance), Warsong Outriders (Horde) *'Alliance Base:' Silverwing Hold *'Alliance Entrance:' Silverwing Grove *'Horde Base:' Warsong Lumber Mill *'Horde Entrance:' Mor'shan Base Camp *'Levels:' 10-19, 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60-69, 70-79, 80 *'Combatants:' 10 per faction (5 minimum) *'Map:' On WorldofWarcraft.com Arathi Basin *'Factions:' The League of Arathor (Alliance), The Defilers (Horde) *'Alliance Base:' Trollbane Hall *'Alliance Entrance:' Refuge Pointe *'Horde Base:' Defiler's Den *'Horde Entrance:'Hammerfall *'Levels:' 20-29, 30-39, 40-49, 50-59, 60-69, 70-79, 80 *'Combatants:' 15 per faction (7 minimum) Alterac Valley *'Factions:' Stormpike Guard (Alliance), Frostwolf Clan (Horde) *'Alliance Base:' Dun Baldar *'Alliance Entrance:' The Headland *'Horde Base:' Frostwolf Keep *'Horde Entrance:' North East of Sofera's Naze *'Levels:' 51-60, 61-70, 71-80 *'Combatants:' 40 per faction (10 minimum) Alterac valley is the most honor awarded in a battleground (aside from wintergrasp) Eye of the Storm Requires The Burning Crusade expansion. *'Factions:' There are no factions associated with the two sides. *'Alliance Base:' Not Applicable''' *'Alliance Entrance:' There is no exterior entrance. You can only enter by speaking with a Battlemaster located in a capital city.' *'Horde Base:' Not Applicable' *'Horde Entrance:' There is no exterior entrance. You can only enter by speaking with a Battlemaster located in a capital city.' *'Levels:' 61-69, 70-79, 80 *'Combatants:' 15 per faction (7 minimum) Strand of the Ancients '''Requires Wrath of the Lich King expansion.' *'Factions:' There are no factions associated with the two sides. *'Alliance Base:' Not Applicable''' *'Alliance Entrance:' There is no exterior entrance. You can only enter by speaking with a Battlemaster located in a capital city.' *'Horde Base:' Not Applicable' *'Horde Entrance:' There is no exterior entrance. You can only enter by speaking with a Battlemaster located in a capital city.' *'Levels:' 71-79, 80 *'Combatants:' 15 per faction (7 minimum) Isle of Conquest '''Requires Wrath of the Lich King expansion.' *'Factions:' There are no confirmed factions yet. *'Alliance Base:' Alliance Base Camp''' *'Alliance Entrance:' There is no confirmed exterior entrance. It is likely you can only enter by speaking with a Battlemaster located in a capital city.' *'Horde Base:' Horde Base Camp' *'Horde Entrance:' There is no confirmed exterior entrance. It is likely you can only enter by speaking with a Battlemaster located in a capital city.' *'Levels:' 71-79, 80 *'Combatants:''' 40 per faction (presumed) Future/Incomplete Battlegrounds Azshara Crater A reported future addition, but details are mostly speculative. Tom Chilton: That was a battleground that was created pretty much at the same time that we were creating Alterac Valley...I've never really felt comfortable going forward with Azshara Crater until we finally feel like Alterac Valley really works the way we'd like it to work ... I don't want to make another "Alterac Valley" until we're pretty happy with Alterac Valley. Blizzard info: * Caydiem: We're not making any new Battlegrounds in the near future. We naturally need to be careful about spreading the PvP community thin. That isn't to say we're not thinking about what we could do with a new Battleground, but I wouldn't expect anything anytime soon, no. (2006-01-20)http://news.thottbot.com/?authors=-117&sidebars=Bliz&threads=2335007 * Nathaera: There is one new battleground planned. (There may be more added in the future but we shall see.) Just to clear something up, The Caverns of Time are not Battlegrounds. (2006-10-11)http://news.thottbot.com/?authors=-117&sidebars=Bliz&threads=3470208 Gurubashi Catacombs A "deathmatch" style battleground that was scrapped and made into Arena PvP. Upcoming battlegrounds Blizzard poster Zarhym announced on March 23, 2009, that a new battleground was in the works. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=15864858893&sid=1&pageNo=14#264 Blizzard Announced that the new Battleground will be Isle of Conquest. a new large-scale siege Battleground, will be open. The Horde and Alliance will battle head-to-head for control of strategic resources to lay siege to the keeps of their opponents.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/ Notes *If you are the highest level in a bracket and you join the queue for that bracket it is possible to become 1 level higher than the maximum level for that bracket (with the exception of the level 80 bracket). This is done by joining the queue then leveling up to the next level. Since you are still in the queue for the bracket that is below your current level you will still enter the battleground of the bracket when you queued. XP in Battlegrounds? As of Patch 3.1.2, battlegrounds do not award experience points. However Blizzard have stated that XP for playing in the battlegrounds will be added in Patch 3.2. In order to assist those who choose to keep an alt for the purposes of playing in a specific level of battleground (known as twinking). There will be an added option to turn off the ability to gain XP. This ability will cost 10G to switch on or off.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/battleground-qna.html In Alterac Valley (AV) you can earn XP by killing mobs, however the XP gain is very low if a lot of your faction players are within range. Patch 3.1.3 References See also *Limited Edition Twinking *Battlegroups *Battlegrounds area at the official site *Alliance battleground strategies *Post by Nethaera on Honor calculations Κατηγορία:Battlegrounds Κατηγορία:Game terms